


Family Album

by sharkygal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Sexuality, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkygal/pseuds/sharkygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turn the pages, see what waits for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Proof In The Pudding

**Disclaimer** : Nothing and no one is mine. That would be J.K. Rowling you're thinking of. I am not J.K. Rowling. Legions of the clean-minded are thankful for this.

 

 **Proof In The Pudding**  
(Ginny / the Twins, PG-13, 166 words)

 

At ten, Ginny is little and curving and soft, everyplace they are big and straight ahead, hardening into muscle now that they aren't little boys anymore. She is still such a little girl, daisies and ribbons, wild spill of brightest curls that they had never ever had, stranger as all her mysteries.

She's their favorite and always has been, even if she is just an ickle thing, but they wonder about her. What impressions would suit tiny pink feet, in yarn anklets and chipped sparkly varnish?

"Shh," says George, running a curious finger along the lace of her panties, and then slides them down her legs. "Don't tell."

"They'd never understand," says Fred, who tickles her ear with his breath and unbuttons her shirt, slips his hands inside.

She looks at them both in utter disgust. "Of course not. What do you think I am, thick?"

And it is then they know, though Percy and Mum will curse it, she can't be anything but their sister.

o o o

Originally written 12/17/2003.


	2. The Corner Of His Eye

**The Corner Of His Eye**  
(Ron / Ginny, PG, 100 words)

They should have been twins

 _(it's not fair)_

because that would explain

 _(what nothing ever does)_

why he feels her

 _(though they've never touched)_

behind him

 _(he can't ever touch)_

even when she isn't

 _(because he's just another brother)_

and why his eyes find her

 _(where the light shows through her dresses)_

when he isn't thinking

 _(at the breakfast table with his mouth dry)_

and forgets what he was going to say

 _(face red, heart pounding)_

but they aren't twins

 _(and this feeling like he's suffocating)_

so he gets no easy

 _(but he can't not look)_

excuses

 _(she's his sister)_

o o o

Originally written 12/18/03.


	3. Glass Houses

**Glass Houses**  
(Bill / Charlie, PG, 100 words)

" _Romania_? Jesus, you've got to be bloody mental," said Bill, whose hair reached below his shoulders now, whose newest piercing was hours old and still red. "You were always the sensible one."

Charlie absently scratched a ragged, angry-looking Quidditch scar on his forehead, and went on folding his robes. He finished one set, laid it inside his suitcase, and started the next.

Bill yanked the robe away, threw it aside. "Listen to me, you'll be hurt. Dragons are too dangerous!"

"I've done worse," said Charlie, then tangled his fingers in Bill's ponytail, and pulled him close enough for a kiss.

o o o

Originally written 1/01/04.


	4. The Vice Of Republics

**The Vice Of Republics**  
(Fred / Ginny, PG, 100 words)

Never had anything exclusively his own. None of the boys have, but they get it especially, being practically interchangeable. Charlie's boxers, Bill's tee-shirt, George's face and body. Everything is someone else's.

Only Ginny gets something new. Ron's jeans, Percy's oversized jumper, but the delicate strap peeking out its collar is hers alone.

He comes into her room without knocking, finds her fresh from the shower. Shirtless. She peers at him over her shoulder, through wet hair. "Fred?" says Ginny, quiet, uneasy.

His eyes trace that little strap's curve, and its twin's, naked now. Immaculate white.

"Fred?"

He closes the door.

o o o

Originally written 9/16/05.


End file.
